AnomalousUtopian
Adam Collin's element is gold. His chumhandle is anomalousUtopian, and he types in #cfd602. He doesn't really have an obvious typing quirk (but, uh he does tend to use parentheses to clarify his chats a lot). __TOC__ Appearance Rare is the moment where you aren't wearing your favorite shirt, emblazoned with the SPELUNKER'S SIGIL. Your well-worn jacket and steel-toed boots are also nearly always found on your person. And you don't know where you'd be without your trusty HELM OF SPELUNKING and its ILLUMINATING BEACON. Probably trapped in a dark crevice somewhere. Interests You have several INTERESTS which relate to your general EXPLORATORY FASCINATIONS. You enjoy playing a FANTASY THEMED CARD GAME and you especially enjoy collecting THE RARE CARDS. When you aren't collecting cards, you enjoy searching the CAVES NEAR YOUR HOUSE for any valuable objects. Sometimes you browse WEB AUCTIONARIES for COLLECTABLE ITEMS OF QUESTIONABLE VALUE. Your collections make you seem a bit like a PACK-RAT. Part of the fun of your collections comes from FRIENDLY BARTERING though you would never think of orchestrating an unfair trade. You do tend to overvalue some items of yours that are actually COMPLETE SHIT however and sometimes fail to understand why people reject your trades. But hey, if they don't like the deals they're free to suggest their own. Occasionally you play video games, your favorite of which involves a TUNIC'D HERO WHO OFTEN EXPLORES DUNGEONS AND LOOTS TREASURE DEPOSITORIES. You've been known to play the trumpet, especially in order to greet the sun early in the morning. Its become so ingrained into your daily routine that you become a little uncomfortable when you fail to do so. If there's one thing you hate more than anything else, it's THIEVES. Those who steal other's valuables are almost irredeemable in your eyes, and you have difficulty imagining being friends with any sort of thief. Recently you've come into possession of a particuarly valuable treasure, A COMPUTER GAME OF RUMORED COSMIC IMPORTANCE. You think it will be pretty fun but don't quite understand all the ramblings surrounding the game and an approaching apocalypse. Personality Generally, you're a calm person with a simple and pleasant attitude. It's difficult for anyone to really get under your skin, especially for any extended period of time. This is at least partially because you tend to remain oblivious to malicious intent. You can be quite absent-minded sometimes and can occasionally waste hours looking over your collections. Sometimes you can seem inconsiderate, especially when you ignore friends while distracted by new finds. You usually embrace new things, new people, and especially new places, with open arms. When entering a new place, you are easily distracted and may spend a great deal of time trying to explore this new area. You possess a fairly rigid moral code. You dislike stealing and thieves. This hatred of thievery has led you to develop some peculiar habits; whenever you'd uncover an object from your grandfather's cave, you'd always attempt to leave an object of equal value in its place. Your generally poor judgment of item worth has led to the cave becoming filled with useless junk. You also feel compelled to send response gifts to anyone who sends you a gift. You honor the bartering process and will usually put aside any personal grudges you have with someone in order to strike a deal. It is likely some could use this mannerism to take advantage of you, either by manipulating your poor value judgment to negotiate a lopsided trade or by attacking you when you've lowered your defenses. In latter instances, you likely wouldn't accept any trade offers from that person again. Modus In order to help store all your various treasures, you've opted to use the DECK MODUS, which came as a bonus with the purchase of a special collectible card set. It allows you to hold 60 items at first and more later with the addition of more captcha cards. This is great because you're finding valuables all the time. Getting the cards out of the deck is a bit of a hassle though; when you want to retrieve an item, your DECK MODUS will allocate seven random captcha cards in the deck to your HAND ARRAY for use, and a new set of seven captcha cards can't be allocated until all previous seven are used or discarded. But hey, you always seem to have time on your hands and browsing through your treasures is always enjoyable. Strife Your strife specibus is set to PICKAXEKIND, since your trusty pickaxe is perhaps your most valuable treasure. After all, its the treasure which help you find all your other treasures. Well, at least the ones you find in the caves. Relationships You have a long dead grandfather who you admire greatly. He explored the world gathering many oddities, which he stored in the caves near your home. He was in the caves when an earthquake caused them to partially collapse, resulting in his death. You spent many years trying to unearth all of his COOL SHIT but there is simply too much to completely dig up. Recently you've found his skull and keep it on display in your room, even though many of your friends find it DISTURBING. Currently you live with your father, who you aren't incredibly fond of. Unlike you and your grandfather, your father lacks any EXPLORATORY FASCINATIONS. As far as you can tell, he is JUST AN ORDINARY BUSINESSMAN albeit one who has managed to obtain a MODERATELY HIGH POSITION at his banking company. It doesn't help that he fails to see the point of all your WONDERFUL COLLECTABLES. You have friends, many of whom you try barter with in order to add to your extensive collections. Some are more cooperative than others and a few likely find your efforts INCREDIBLY ANNOYING. Friends plebianBombast: have a shared interest in adventure ruffledEars: both enjoying digging up valuables Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 6 Category:Heroes